


[Podfic] It's alright in one, two, three

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Kurosawa and Tsuge friendship rise!, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Set after episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]Kurosawa brightened his smile a little bit more when the sales employee made another round to their little corner of the shop, and when her eyes darted towards Tsuge-san, who still stood in front of the sweatbands, unmoving, his eyes on the display of colourful bands for the head and wrists, Kurosawa hinted at a bow and tried to convey through his smiling that everything was alright.
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi & Tsuge Masato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] It's alright in one, two, three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's alright in one, two, three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963398) by [FlorBexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter). 



> Thank you FlorBexter for blanket permission to podfic.

  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [It's alright in one, two, three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963398)

**Author:** [FlorBexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:**  
4:18  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ld3itwmp1205q5u/%5Bpodfic%5D%20it%27s%20alright%20in%20one%2C%20two%2C%20three.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2a5olm1u7f34c10/%255BPodfic%255D_It%2527s_alright_in_one%252C_two%252C_three.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  



End file.
